Various semiconductor materials are used to create memory circuits, electronic devices, and systems. Semiconductor materials are particularly effective since they can be designed, fabricated, and manipulated on small scale. Semiconductor memory circuits are components in these devices which store both data and instructions. Therefore, efforts have focused primarily on trying to maximize the density or efficiency of semiconductor memory circuits while lowering their cost.
A number of tools and techniques are now available for fabricating memory circuits and their associated parts. However, as the dimensions are diminished, so are the tools and methods to make and fabricate these devices. Fabricating devices smaller than 80 nm requires complicated processes and tools. It is desirable, therefore, to simplify memory devices and methods while at the same time maximizing their feature array density. One such process that attempts to accomplish this objective is the technique of double exposure/double patterning. Another process can be the use of sidewall spacers formed on a template pattern which is then removed. The sidewall spacers are then used as a mask during etching of the underlying film or films.
The above mentioned methods have the effect of dividing the photolithography-produced pitch by two. This provides certain benefits in slightly improving feature array density. However, these techniques have limited applicability and effectiveness for higher order arrays such as two or three-dimensional feature arrays. Further, the above mentioned techniques suffer from the limitation that numerous steps are required to build the memory circuits or devices. In addition, in many cases the required tools and techniques limit the overall materials that can be employed for these feature arrays.
For these reasons, what is needed is a novel method that utilizes semiconductor materials and can improve overall feature array density and quality used for memory circuits and devices. Further these methods and devices must be simple to implement and design and not require complicated processes or tools.